Vôo do Hipogrifo
by Reh Brown
Summary: Traição. Culpa. Vingança. Fuga. Verdades.


**Título:** Vôo do Hipogrifo  
**Autora:** Rêh Brown  
**Shipper:** Remus e Sirius  
**Gênero:** Mistério  
**Tipo:** Não definido  
**Aviso:** Fuga de Sirius de Azkaban, a verdade dita a Harry, e a fuga dos dementadores. POV Sirius

* * *

Treze anos. Treze longos anos trancafiado em uma cela. Uma cela ampla, gélida, com algumas goteiras, e lá dentro, um homem sozinho mergulhado em seus próprios pensamentos e com um desejo de vingança. Sirius Black. Trancafiado por um crime que não cometeu. Um crime impetuoso, que não foi cometido por ele, mas sim, por um amigo de infância, um amigo que conviveu com ele durante sete anos de sua vida, que ate então considerava miserável.

Antes de Hogwarts, ele ficava trancado em casa, sozinho, sem amigos, tendo que agüentar seu irmão sendo paparicado pelos seus pais. Aquilo o enjoava, sentia nojo daquela família queria fugir para longe, e nunca se lembrar daquela vida.

Ao entrar em Hogwarts, logo se sentiu mais livre, como uma coruja voando em uma quente noite de verão. Ele nunca iria esquecer quando passou pelo portão de Hogwarts pela primeira vez. Lá tinha amigos, se sentia vivo, se sentia em casa. Seus três grandes amigos, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew. Peter Pettigrew.

Um de seus maiores amigos. Ele o trancafiara naquela cela. Sozinho. Abandonado, ou ate talvez odiado pelo seu amigo, seu amor, Remus Lupin. Ele saberia a verdade. Impossível. Ele devia imaginar que ele, Sirius Black, matou seus amigos James Potter, Lily Evans e Peter Pettigrew.

Mas ele iria se vingar. Sim, vingaria a morte de seus amigos. A porta da cela de Sirius Black abriu, ele olhava distraidamente pela janela protegida por fortes barras de ferro, ele virou o rosto lentamente e viu quem se aproximava, o Ministro da Magia, Cornelius Fudge. Sirius se arrumou e sentou-se ereto para falar com o Ministro.

-Ola Ministro – cumprimentou Sirius, com ar entediado.

-Ola Sirius, como esta?

-Pra quem esta trancafiado numa cela há treze anos, estou bem.

Fudge e Sirius conversaram durante um tempo, Sirius dava um ar de está levemente entediado, e Fudge parecia irritado e surpreso ao mesmo tempo.

Quando Fudge levantou-se para ir embora Sirius o chamou.

-Com licença, ministro, o senhor já terminou seu jornal? - falou com toda a tranqüilidade – Sinto falta das palavras cruzadas.

Fudge congelou na porta, estava pasmo com a atitude de Sirius, ele estendeu seu jornal, entregou-o e saiu da cela.

Sirius abriu o jornal e começou a folheá-lo parou em uma reportagem.

_FUNCIONÁRIO DO MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA GANHA GRANDE PREMIO._

Ele correu os olhos pela pagina e pousou-os na foto da família. Um senhor careca muito alto, devia ser o tal funcionário, Arthur Weasley, ao lado de uma senhora baixinha, devia ser a mulher dele, e mais sete pessoas nas fotos, mas somente uma coisa naquela foto chamou atenção total de Sirius, um rato, no braço de um garoto alto com sardas. Um rato, gordo, com um dedo a menos faltando na pata dianteira. Peter Pettigrew.

Naquela mesma noite, Sirius, jurou que fugiria de azkaban e mataria Peter.

Duas noites após a visita do ministro, quando os dementadores iam levar a comida para Black, ele se transformou em cão e passou pelas grades, saiu de Azkaban, e nadou ate a costa. Ainda transformado em cão viajou para o norte. Chegou a cidade de Little Whinging,

A cidade que Harry, seu afilhado, morava. Sirius ficou rondando a cidade, queria uma chance para olha-lo. Estava passando na frente da casa dos Dusleys quando uma porta se abriu, saiu casa um garoto magrelo de cabelos pretos muito rebeldes, e óculos redondos, puxando um grande malão com o símbolo de Hogwarts e uma gaiola vazia em baixo do braço. O garoto saiu pisando forte, andou ate a rua Magnólia, Sirius o seguiu. Harry parou, e ficou um tempo parado, de repente, abaixou, abriu o malão e começou a empurrar as coisas de dentro para o lado. Sirius foi andando ate Harry silenciosamente, queria dar uma olhada em seu afilhado.

-Lumus – murmurou Harry, ele levantou a varinha em cima da cabeça e avistou Sirius, ele andou para trás e tropeçou quando caia, Sirius virou e correu para se esconder. Um grande ônibus roxo berrante apareceu, Harry começou a falar com um rapaz de roupa roxa, que ajudou Harry a botar o malão no ônibus e partiram. "_Que ótimo, mais dias andando_" pensou Sirius. Ele resolveu partir de manhã, assim teria tempo de descansar suas patas.

Ao nascer do sol, Sirius partiu. Ficou dias andando indo em direção a Londres. Depois de longos dias de viagem finalmente chegou a Londres. Mas chegou tarde, o Expresso de Hogwarts já partira, e Sirius teria que andar mais. Resolveu ficar em Londres uns tempos, para recuperar forças e decidir como se explicaria para Harry, quando o encontrar. Sem querer deixou uma trouxa o ver. "_Que droga!_"

Pensou quando percebeu que tinha sido descoberto, ele correu e transformou-se em cão e sumiu.

Sirius atravessou a passagem nove e meia, e esperou escurecer para seguir viagem ate Hogwarts, correu pelos trilhos da grande locomotiva vermelha, quando chegou a Hogsmeade já era de noite ele foi ate a Casa dos Gritos transformou em homem e inspirou longamente.

-Ahhh... – um suspiro escapou de seus lábios "_De volta em casa_", ele deitou-se na velha cama que estava lá e adormeceu.

Quando acordou, levantou-se e saiu da Casa dos Gritos, ia dar uma volta pelo povoado pra ver se conseguia alguma coisa para comer. Ficou assim por muito tempo, correndo alegre pelo povoado, às vezes ganhando alimento dos moradores.

Era clima de natal, e todo mundo estava comemorando. Sirius passou a manhã revirando latas de lixo comendo o que encontrava. Ele ia passando perto do Três Vassouras e viu um menino magrelo de cabelos negros, ao lado de uma menina de cabelos castanhos muito espessos e um menino alto desengonçado, com cabelos cor de fogo.

Sirius achou que não seria seguro atacar o garoto, o rato não estaria com ele, decidiu procurar comida, enquanto virava latas de lixo um rapaz vinha andando lentamente na direção oposta que Sirius estava, tinha cabelos claros salpicados com alguns fios brancos e olhos âmbar, usava roupas remendadas.

Sirius parou subitamente e olhou para o rapaz. "_Remus..._" pensou, Sirius sentiu um aperto no coração e ficou encarando o homem. Remus passou por ele e olhou-o de relance. Ele parou e olhou de novo, o cão o encarava, Remus deu alguns passos em direção ao cão, com a mão estendida; Sirius se aproximou, farejando-o; o loiro parou, recolheu a mão, balançou a cabeça, como quisesse afastar alguma idéia, e se afastou, olhando para trás uma ultima vez. Sirius abaixou a cabeça e desistiu de procurar comida.

Dentro de Hogwarts, Sirius rondava perto da Floresta Negra, escutou guinchos muito altos e vozes, um rato saiu do nada e caiu no chão e saiu correndo desembestado, um gato laranja correu ao seu alcance, um garoto de cabelos muito vermelhos aparece e corre atrás do rato, enfiando-se na escuridão.

- Ron! - gemeu uma voz de garota.

A capa da invisibilidade foi arrancada ficou voando para trás como uma bandeira. "A capa de James..." pensou Sirius, ele correu silenciosamente quando uma garota de cabelos espessos e um garoto magricela de cabelos muito bagunçados saíram desabalados atrás do outro garoto; Sirius pode ouvir os passos dele à frente e seus gritos para Bichento.

- Fique longe dele... fique longe... Perebas, volta aqui...

Ouviu-se um baque sonoro.

- Te peguei! Dá o fora, seu gato fedorento...

Sirius pode ouvir a voz apresada da garota.

- Ron... vamos... volta para baixo da capa... — ofegou Hermione. — Dumbledore... o ministro... eles vão voltar para o castelo já, já...

_I open my eyes_

_I try to see but I'm blinded_

Minutos depois, Harry e a garota entraram no quarto, correndo ate o amigo.

- Ron... você está bem?

- Onde está o cão?

- Não é um cão - gemeu Ron. Seus dentes rilhavam de dor - Harry é uma armadilha...

- Quê...

- Ele é o cão... ele é um animago...

Sirius percebeu que Ron o olhava fixamente por cima do ombro de Harry; Este

se virou depressa. Com um estalo, ele fechou a porta do quarto.

Ele sorriu com seus dentes amarelados, pode ver a reação dos garotos pela cara que fizeram.

_By the white light_

_I can't remember how_

- Só vai haver uma morte aqui hoje à noite - disse Sirius alargando seu sorriso.

- Por quê? - perguntou Harry com veemência - Você não se importou com isso da última vez, não foi mesmo? Não se importou de matar aqueles trouxas todos para atingir Pettigrew... Que foi que houve, amoleceu em Azkaban?

- Harry! - choramingou Hermione. - Fica quieto!

- ELE MATOU MINHA MÃE E MEU PAI! - bradou

Aquilo afetou Sirius, nunca teria coragem de matar seu melhor amigo, quase seu irmão, e ainda matar Lily. Fazendo força para que seus sentimentos não viessem à tona, Harry avançou sobre ele, uma de suas mãos agarrou seu pulso magro, forçando as varinhas para baixo, ele sentiu uma dor do lado da cabeça, Harry devia tê-lo atingido, só dois caíram de costas contra a parede, Hermione gritava; Ron berrava; houve um relâmpago fuscante quando as varinhas na sua mão emitiram um jorro de fagulhas no ar que, por centímetros, não atingiu o rosto de Harry, Sirius torceu o braço magro entre os dedos de Harry, mas ele não o soltara, ele socava toda parte do corpo magro de Sirius que conseguia alcançar.

Com a sua mão livre, ele agarrou a garganta de Harry.

_I can't remember why_

_I'm lying here tonight_

A porta do quarto se escancarou com um jorro de faíscas vermelhas e Harry se virou na hora em que o Prof. Lupin irrompeu no quarto, seu rosto exangue, a varinha erguida e pronta. Seus olhos piscaram ao ver Ron, deitado no chão, Hermione encolhida perto da porta, Harry parado ali com a varinha apontada para Sirius, e o próprio Black, caído e sangrando aos pés do garoto. "_Remmie..._" pensou Sirius, esparramado no chão, estava tão surpreso com sua chegada, que nem conseguira falar nada.

- Expelliarmus! - gritou Lupin.

_And I can't stand the pain_

_And I can't make it go away_

_No I can't stand the pain_

Sirius encarava todo movimento que Remus fazia, ele estava abaixando a varinha, foi ate ele sem desviar o olhar, seus olhos estavam lacrimosos, ele apanhou a varinha dele, e levantou Sirius, e o abraçou.

-Senti sua falta, me perdoe... – Remus sussurrou ao ouvido de Sirius.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO! - berrou Hermione.

Remus soltou Sirius e se virou para a garota. Ela se erguera do chão e estava apontando para Lupin, de olhos arregalados.

- O senhor... o senhor...

- Hermione...

- ... o senhor e ele!

- Hermione se acalme...

- Eu não contei a ninguém! - esganiçou-se a garota - Tenho encoberto o senhor...

- Hermione, me escute, por favor! - gritou Lupin - Posso explicar...

- Eu confiei no senhor - gritou ela, para Lupin, sua voz se descontrolando - e o tempo todo o senhor era amigo dele!

- Você está enganada - disse Lupin - Eu não era amigo de Sirius, mas agora sou... Deixe-me explicar...

-NÃO! - berrou Hermione - Harry não confie nele, de tem ajudado Black a entrar no castelo, ele quer ver você morto também.. ele é um lobisomem!

_How could this happen to me?_

_I've made my mistakes_

- Eu não estive ajudando Sirius - respondeu Lupin - Se você me der uma chance, eu explico, olhe...

O professor separou as varinhas de Harry, Ron e Hermione e devolveu-as aos donos. Harry apanhou a dele, espantado.

- Pronto – disse Lupin, enfiando a própria varinha no cinto - Vocês estão armados e nós, não. Agora vão me ouvir?

- Se o senhor não esteve ajudando - Harry disse, lhe lançando um olhar furioso-como é que soube que ele estava aqui?

- O mapa. O Mapa do Maroto. Eu estava na minha sala examinando-o...

- O senhor sabe trabalhar com o mapa? - indagou Harry desconfiado.

- Claro que sei - disse Lupin fazendo um gesto impaciente com a mão - Ajudei a prepará-lo. Eu sou Moony, esse era o apelido que meus amigos me deram na escola.

_Got nowhere to run_ _The night goes on_

- Isto não é um rato - disse Sirius Black, de repente, com a voz rouca.

- Que é que você está dizendo... é claro que é um rato...

- Não, não é - confirmou Lupin calmamente. - É um bruxo, um animago - disse Black que atende pelo nome de Peter Pettigrew.

- Vocês dois são malucos. –exclamou Ron

- Peter Pettigrew está morto! - afirmou Harry. - Ele o matou há doze anos! – indagou Harry apontando para Sirius, cujo rosto tremeu convulsivamente.

-Tive intenção – vociferou - mas o Peter levou a melhor... mas desta vez não!

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

- Eles se transformaram em animagos- falou Lupin, calmamente- Meu pai também? - perguntou Harry, espantado.

- Certamente. Eles gastaram quase três anos para descobrir como fazer isso. Seu pai e Sirius eram os alunos mais inteligentes da escola, o que foi uma sorte, porque se transformar em animago é uma coisa que pode sair barbaramente errada, é uma das razões por que o ministério acompanha de perto os que tentam. Peter precisou de toda a ajuda que pôde obter de James e Sirius.

Finalmente no nosso quinto ano, eles conseguiram. Podiam se transformar em um animal diferente quando queriam.

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me?_

- Então é por isso que Snape não gosta do senhor - disse Harry lentamente -, porque achou que o senhor estava participando da brincadeira?

- Isso mesmo - zombou uma voz fria vinda da parede atrás de Lupin.

Severus Snape removia a Capa da Invisibilidade e segurava a varinha apontada diretamente para Lupin.

_Everybody's screaming_

_I try to make a sound_

- Seu tolo - disse Lupin com brandura. - Será que um ressentimento de criança é suficiente para mandar um homem inocente de volta a Azkaban?

_BANGUE_! Cordas finas que lembravam cobras jorraram da ponta da varinha de Snape e se enrolaram em torno da boca de Lupin, dos seus punhos e tornozelos; ele perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão, incapaz de se mexer.

Com um rugido de cólera, Black avançou para Snape, mas este apontou a varinha entre os olhos de Black.

- É só me dar um motivo - sussurrou o professor. É só me dar um motivo, e juro que faço.

Black se imobilizou. Teria sido impossível dizer qual dos dois rostos revelava mais ódio.

_But no one hears me_

_I'm slipping off the edge_

- O SENHOR É PATÉTICO! - berrou Harry. - SÓ PORQUE ELES FIZERAM O SENHOR DE BOBO NA ESCOLA, O SENHOR NÃO QUER NEM ESCUTAR...

- SILENCIO! NÃO ADMITO QUE FALEM ASSIM COMIGO! - gritou Snape, parecendo mais louco que nunca. - Tal pai, tal filho, Potter! Acabei de salvar seu pescoço; você devia me agradecer de joelhos! Teria sido bem feito se Black o tivesse matado! Você teria morrido como seu pai, arrogante demais para acreditar que poderia ter se enganado com um amigo... agora saia da frente, ou eu vou fazer você sair. SAIA DA FRENTE, POTTER!

_I'm hanging by a thread_

_I wanna start this over again_

Harry se decidiu em uma fração de segundo. Antes que Snape pudesse sequer dar um passo em sua direção, o garoto ergueu a varinha.

- Expelliarmus! - berrou, só que sua voz não foi a única a gritar. Houve uma explosão que fez a porta sacudir nas dobradiças; Snape foi levantado e atirado contra a parede, depois escorregou por ela até o chão, um filete de sangue escorrendo por

baixo dos cabelos. Fora nocauteado.

Harry olhou para os lados. Ron e Hermione também tinham tentado desarmar Snape exatamente no mesmo instante. A varinha do professor voou no ar descrevendo um arco e caiu em cima da cama, ao lado de Bichento.

- Você não devia ter feito isso - censurou Black olhando para Harry. - Devia tê-lo deixado comigo...

_So I try to hold on to_

_A time when nothing mattered_

- NÃO É VERDADE! - berrou Harry.- ELE ERA O FIEL DO SEGREDO DELES! ELE DISSE ISSO ANTES DO SENHOR APARECER. ELE CONFESSOU QUE MATOU MEUS PAIS!

O garoto apontava para Black, que sacudia a cabeça devagarinho; de repente seus olhos fundos ficaram excessivamente brilhantes.

- Harry... foi o mesmo que ter matado - disse, rouco. - Convenci Lily e James a entregarem o segredo a Peter no último instante, convenci-os a usar Peter como fiel do segredo, em vez de mim... A culpa é minha, eu sei... Na noite em que eles morreram, eu tinha combinado procurar Peter para verificar se ele continuava bem, mas quando cheguei ao esconderijo ele não estava. Mas não havia sinais de luta. Achei estranho. Fiquei apavorado. Corri na mesma hora direto para a casa dos seus pais. E quando vi a casa destruída e os corpos deles... percebi o que

Peter devia ter feito. O que eu tinha feito.

_And I can't explain what happened_

_And I can't erase the things that I've done_

_No I can't_

- Ora, ora, olá, Peter - saudou-o Lupin educadamente, como se fosse freqüente ratos virarem velhos colegas de escola à sua volta.

- Há quanto tempo!

- S... Sirius R... Remus. - Até a voz de Pettigrew lembrava um guincho. Novamente seus olhos correram para a porta. - Meus amigos... meus velhos amigos...

A varinha de Black se ergueu, mas Lupin agarrou-o pelo pulso, lançando-lhe um olhar de censura, depois tornou a se virar para Pettigrew, com a voz leve e displicente.

- Estávamos tendo uma conversinha, Peter, sobre os acontecimentos da noite em que Lily e James morreram. Você talvez tenha perdido os detalhes enquanto guinchava na cama...

- Remus - ofegou Pettigrew, e Harry observou que se formavam gotas de suor em seu rosto lívido -, você não acredita nele, acredita...? Ele tentou me matar, Remus...

- Foi o que ouvimos dizer - respondeu Lupin, mais friamente.

- Eu gostaria de esclarecer algumas coisas com você, Peter, se você quiser ter...

- Ele veio tentar me matar outra vez! - guinchou Pettigrew de repente, apontando para Black.

- COMO É QUE VOCÊ SE ATREVE A FALAR COM HARRY? - rugiu Black. - COMO TEM CORAGEM DE OLHAR PARA ELE? COMO TEM CORAGEM DE FALAR DE JAMES NA FRENTE DELE?

- Harry - sussurrou Pettigrew arrasando-se em direção ao garoto, com as mãos estendidas. - Harry James não iria querer que eles me matassem... James teria compreendido, Harry... Teria tido piedade...

Black e Lupin avançaram ao mesmo tempo, agarraram Pettigrew pelos ombros e o atiraram de costas no chão. O homem ficou ali, contorcendo-se de terror, olhando fixamente para os dois.

- Você vendeu Lílian e Tiago a Voldemort - disse Black, que também tremia. - Você nega isso?

_How could this happen to me?_ _I've made my mistakes_

- Você sabe o que isso significa? - perguntou Black abruptamente a Harry enquanto faziam seu lento progresso pelo túnel - Entregar Pettigrew?

- Você fica livre... - respondeu Harry.

- É. Mas eu também sou, não sei se alguém lhe disse, eu sou

seu padrinho.

- Eu soube - disse Harry.

- Bem... os seus pais me nomearam seu tutor - disse Black formalmente - Se alguma coisa acontecesse a eles...

Sirius respirou fundo 'E_ se ele não quiser? Bom, nunca vou saber de não perguntar...'_

- Naturalmente, eu vou compreender se você quiser ficar com seus tios - disse - Mas... bem... pense nisso. Depois que o meu nome estiver limpo... se você quiser uma... uma casa diferente...

- Quê, morar com você? - perguntou Harry, Sirius achou ter ouvido alguma coisa batendo no teto, deduziu ter sido Snape - Deixar a casa dos Dursley?

- Claro, achei que você não ia querer - disse apressadamente. - Eu compreendo, só pensei que...

- Você ficou maluco? - disse Harry, com a voz quase tão rouca quanto à de Black. - Claro que quero deixar a casa dos Dursley! Você tem casa? Quando é que eu posso me mudar?

Black virou-se completamente para olhar o garoto; a cabeça de Snape raspou o teto, Sirius nem sequer desviou o olhar.

- Você quer? - perguntou ele. - Sério?

- Sério! - respondeu Harry.

O rosto ossudo de Black se abriu no primeiro sorriso verdadeiro que Harry já o tinha visto dar.

Ao saírem do túnel, uma nuvem se afastou, mostrando a magnitude da lua. Sirius viu tudo passar em câmera lenta. Remus estacou no lugar, era a lua cheia aparecendo, Harry um salto para frente, Black foi mais rápido e o abraçou pelo peito e o atirou para trás.

- Deixe-o comigo... CORRA!

Ouviu-se um rosnado medonho. A cabeça de Lupin começou a se alongar. O seu corpo também. Os ombros se encurvaram. Pêlos brotavam visivelmente de seu rosto e suas mãos, que se fechavam transformando-se em patas com garras.

Quando o lobisomem se empinou, batendo as longas mandíbulas, Sirius desapareceu do lado de Harry.

Sirius correu atrás de Remus, ele fugiu para a floresta, Sirius parou de correr, estava próximo ao lago, então tudo começou a ficar escuro e gelado. O terror se apoderou de Sirius, ele viu no mínimo uns cem dementadores voando, Sirius foi recuando, ganindo e latindo por ajuda.

Sirius se transformou novamente em homem, caiu de quatro, com as mãos no rosto.

-Nãaaao - gemia -, nãão... por favor..

Tudo foi escurecendo a sua volta, ele perdeu os sentidos e desmaiou.

Sirius acordou, estava tudo desfocado, ele piscou algumas vezes, e olhou em volta, estava em uma sala, ele soltou um suspiro e olhou para o chão, fraco e triste, iria perder sua alma, não poderia ficar junto de Remus nunca mais, sua vida acabava ali.

Ele escutou um barulho vindo da janela, quando olho seu queixo caiu. Harry e Hermione estavam montados num ... hipogrifo? Ele saltou da cadeira, correu à janela e tentou abri-la, mas estava trancada.

- Se afaste! - pediu Hermione tirando a varinha, ainda agarrando as vestes de Harry com a mão esquerda.

- Alorromora!

A janela se escancarou.

- Como... como...? - exclamou Black com a voz fraca, olhando para o hipogrifo.

- Sobe, não temos muito tempo - disse Harry, segurando Bicuço com firmeza pelos lados do pescoço escorregadio para mantê-lo parado. - Você tem que sair daqui, os dementadores estão chegando, Macnain foi buscar eles.

Black colocou as mãos dos lados da janela e ergueu a cabeça e os ombros para fora. Em segundos, ele conseguiu passar uma perna por cima do lombo de

Bicuço e montar o bicho atrás de Hermione.

- OK, Bicuço, para cima! - disse Harry sacudindo a corda. - Para a torre, anda!

O hipogrifo bateu uma vez as asas possantes e eles recomeçaram a voar para o alto, até o topo da Torre Oeste. Bicuço pousou com um ruído de cascos nas ameias do castelo e os garotos escorregaram para o chão.

- Sirius, é melhor você ir depressa - ofegou Harry. - Eles vão chegar na sala de Flitwick a qualquer momento, e vão descobrir que você fugiu. Bicuço pateou o chão, sacudindo a cabeça pontuda.

- Que aconteceu com o outro garoto? Ron! - perguntou Sirius rouco - Ele vai ficar bom. Ainda está desacordado, mas Madame Pomfrey diz que vai dar um jeito nele. Depressa, vai...

Black continuava a olhar para Harry.

- Como é que vou poder lhe agradecer...

- VAI! - gritaram ao mesmo tempo Harry e Hermione.

Black fez Bicuço virar para o céu aberto.

- Nós vamos nos ver outra vez - disse ele. - Você é bem filho do seu pai, Harry...

E, então, apertou os flancos de Bicuço com os calcanhares.

Harry e Hermione deram um salto para trás quando as enormes asas se ergueram mais uma vez... O hipogrifo saiu voando pelos ares... Ele e seu cavaleiro foram ficando cada vez menores

enquanto Harry os observava... Então uma nuvem encobriu a lua...

E eles desapareceram. No vôo do hipogrifo.

**FIM**

* * *

**Musica:** Untitled – Simple Plan

**Sugestão da musica:** Andréa Shadows

**Leia tambem:** X-Potter e Just a Dream


End file.
